Ginevra Weasley and The Quest For the Ultimate Potion
by charlottenbronte
Summary: Ginny Weasley finds friendship and love with the person you would least expect. Non DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**Ginger Hope**

A/N: I have been an avid fan of fan fiction for years, a firm Severus Snape/Hermione Granger shipper yet I read a story one day with another pairing and felt like I had to make up my own story to give the two characters justice. I am still new to writing and apologise if the grammar and tense is a little off, I'm working on it. This story is non-compliant DH, I also lack the imagination to think of how to defeat The Dark Lord so just imagine he was vanquished after the trio's seventh year and Severus Snape managed to survive and his loyalty to the order was revealed. My Snape has a softer side but I'd like him to still be a little snarky. On with the story, feedback and suggestions welcomed. I advise it will be of an adult nature, hence the rating. Title will change but I am stumped trying to come up with anything original.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter One**

Ginny shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair, the sudden movement knocking her drink on its side. The drink had long since cooled, tea seeping through the sleeve of her coat. Without thinking she went to brandish her wand to mutter a cleaning spell but as soon as she touched the wood she hesitated. She was sitting in a muggle coffee shop that while not crowded the background noise was filled with the clinking of cups on counters and quiet conversations. A waiter appeared at her side with an armful of napkins.

'Here you go Miss' The handsome waiter began moping the drink off the table.

'Thank you' Ginny murmured on instinct, shyly smiling at the man glad she had remembered in time where she was. Confounding muggles always gave her a slight headache. She realised it was time to move on, Harry was not here and nor was he going to turn up. It had been their favourite shop to escape the cloying attentions from the magical world they lived in. She remembered the last post card he had sent her, it had a picture of beaches and Islands featuring glittery writing spelling out Aloha, Hawaii. She had held onto the card for most of the day, heartbroken as usual there was no writing on the card just his name signed in his haphazard handwriting. She glanced outside the window where storm clouds were brewing, leaves blowing down the street and she witnessed ladies struggling with hairdos being ravished by the ever present wind. Hawaii was the polar opposite to England. His last few postcards had being similar, places depicting sun and sandy locations.

Ginny gathered her bag, her sleeve feeling heavy and uncomfortable but then again it was nice to feel something other than numbness. It was going on eighteen months since they had farewelled Harry on his quest to find himself. She felt her eyes begin to water, determined not to cry today, it was hard not to feel anger at his abandonment. She wondered if the postcards made it worse, combined with his returning ever letter she sent unopened. It was not the way one should treat their fiancé. Ginny looked down at her left hand, the ring sparkled in the glaring lights of the shop. The waiter saw her gaze and smiled, thinking to himself all the gorgeous ones are already taken.

Leaving the warmth of the shop Ginny surged forward into the gusty wind, looking for the quiet alley she liked to use when she dissaparated. Walking she decided was good for the soul. The rhythmic effort of left than right, helping her to distract from thinking more on Harry. Bypassing her usual spot Ginny walked until her feet began to show discomfort, her coat sleeve now dry. Steady rain drops began falling than heavy unrelenting drops followed forcing Ginny to seek shelter under an awning on the side of a building. In the distance a tall figure was walking in the rain with a large shaggy haired dog. They seemed undisturbed by the rain, Ginny mused they were probably a wizard. The rain provided good cover, no one appeared to be looking out the windows, Ginny decided it was a good time to remember that she was indeed a witch and with a crack she was gone, her sojourn into the muggle world over.

Apparating to her her rented house she repaired her coat in seconds. Household charms had always come easy to her. She made her way to the spare room which was being used as an office to put in a few hours of work. While she loved working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes she often needed her own space away from the experiments and the frivolity of the other employees. People had been free of the Dark Lords presence and influence for two years now and the business had boomed. Fred had sadly passed away during the final battle and George had asked Ginny to join him at the shop when she had eventually finished her schooling. She had taken a correspondence NEWT course at the age of nineteen as Hogwarts had been too damaged to operate from the final battle and was only now up and running. Her main duties involved the daily running of the shop and managing their employees, she did not seem to have the imagination like George to invent any exciting products and he did not have the patience for the practical and financial aspects of the business.

Which lead to her current predicament, she was having trouble finishing the formula on a drink that would change ones hair colour for an hour. It seemed simple, and it was yet for some reason red hair would not respond to any of the colours. It was the first time she had tried creating something on her own and she wanted it for a gift to give George for his upcoming nuptials. The line of products targeted for woman had really taking off and this seemed like the perfect addition. It wouldn't upset any parents either with such a short effect. Ginny was also curious to see how she would look as a brunette or even a blonde, smiling as it would probably be terrible what with her pale colouring and endless freckles. Fred had kept a notebook filled with scribbles and drawings of potential products to create and this had been one of the first she had found and was able to comprehend. As she understood it the boys had overlooked it in favour of making something more exciting and potentially explosive. She sat down and stared at the formula and began making notes of different things to try referring to a chemistry book she had borrowed off Hermione.

Two hours flew by, Ginny no closer to a solution when she decided it was time to stop for the day and think about making a nice dinner. She rented the picturesque little house with a medi-witch from St Mungo's named Charlotte who also happened to be George's fiancé. They had met through Ginny and a slow courtship had followed, leading to them now happily planning a wedding to take place in three short months. Packing away her papers, Ginny felt determined to finish her project by the end of the month, wondering if maybe it was time to turn to Hermione for assistance.

Cooking was a great distraction and she soon dedicated herself to the task, deciding to make a roast with all the trimmings. The leftovers would be great for lunch the next day and it was a favourite of both Charlotte and George, they tended to have a group dinner once a week. George had admitted to her that being the closest of of her three remaining brothers he had made a promise to look out for her and worried about her since Harry had left and the resulting loneliness and heartache she felt. However it was a bit tiring pretending to be cheery in Georges presence, if he sensed her melancholy he would pop around more often trying to engage her in activities and projects. She smiled it was lovely to have brothers who cared so much about her. Just last week he had mentioned her getting another familiar stating that an owl whilst practical didn't provide much companionship when it was so busy with mail. A toad was of course out of the question, but maybe a small fluffy kitten? She remembered the imposing figure she had seen walking earlier today with a large dog, maybe a puppy would be better company since she rather enjoyed a long walk. Sue's laughter as she entered the front door distracted Ginny from her brooding as she forced a big smile on her face ready to face the couple.

'Oh that smells divine, you aren't spoiling George with another roast are you? I've told him he has to watch his waist line as the tailor already measured his wedding robes and they won't have much give' Charlotte teased knowing full well that George could eat whatever he liked without gaining any weight.

'Hello love, of course you had to spoil me and cook a roast' George enveloped Ginny in a big hug. Ginny shushed them out of the kitchen to the living room ready to apply the finishing touches to the meal, in the background she could hear them chatting and laughing. Setting the table with a few spells, she realised that once they were married she would be alone in the house with only silence for company. The thought was a little unsettling, she was lucky enough to be in the position where she could afford the rent on her own but she would certainly miss Charlotte's company.

Shaking off the depressing thoughts, Ginny bought the food to the table and called to the others to let them know it was time to sit down. They sat as a group chatting about nonsensical things, a little about wedding plans and finally ended with some shop talk. George seemed satisfied that she was keeping busy and did not bring up any talk of Harry or his latest thought that she should try dating again. Only last week he had mentioned maybe it was time to remove her engagement ring and start looking for a new companion, Ginny had quickly changed the topic but it had stayed with her all week. She was simply not ready to move on, what if Harry soon finished his journey and wanted to return, although she was beginning to realise that this might never happen and her love for him was beginning to change. Two years of no contact was bound to do that. Hadn't he too seen that she was struggling to cope from the aftermath of the war, but he had not taken her with him stating he had go on his quest alone. He had tried to end their engagement but Ginny had refused believing at that time he would only be gone for a few days, as they turned into months than over a year her hope was crumbling. Some of Georges comments were too truthful, how long was she willing to wait at the cost of her own happiness?

They retired to the living room, insisting that Ginny relax in one of the comfortable chairs as George made quick spell work of putting away the leftovers and cleaning the kitchen. Charlotte who was not domestically minded was happy to put together a tea set feeling rather smug that she was marrying a well trained man as George too had inherited a flair for household charm work. Soon the delicate aroma of tea was wafting from the cosy, Ginny had to admit to herself that it would be nice to have someone to share dinners and teatime with staring wistfully at the ease of which Charlotte and George worked together. Finishing her cup of tea Ginny murmured good night to the pair as she suddenly felt exhausted from the emotional day at the coffee shop to her failures at perfecting her prototype and her own admission that waiting for Harry to return was not enough for her.

Walking around her room she searched for an errant quill and some parchment paper, writing a quick letter to Hermione asking for her assistance. She detailed her problems and thanked her for her lend of the chemistry text finishing with a few questions about how she had enjoyed her holiday. They tended to meet once a month however they had missed last month due to Hermione's travelling. She had recently published her first book and had gone to Egypt to celebrate. Ginny gave the letter to her owl Topaz, stoking her soft feathers and with a soft hoot she was gone. She retired to bed and soon fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of a tall dark man walking towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tap, tap. Hermione's owl was perched on the windowsill, Ginny opened the window and accepted the parchment offering up an owl treat, she wisely kept a few in her outer robes due to her large family sending frequent correspondence. Ripping open the seal she scanned the letter eagerly looking for an answer to her problem. Hermione detailed how much she had enjoyed her holiday and asked a few questions about the going-ons of the Weasley family. Nearing the end of the Ginny was disappointed to see that Hermione did not have an easy answer and would be unable to help for the next few weeks as she was due to head to Durmstrang to some research and consult with some of the teachers about her recently published textbook.

Hermione was so passionate about her quest for knowledge and after the war had directed all her energies to updating the first year textbooks required for a wizarding education. Ginny felt ready to give up until she turned to the second piece of parchment, Hermione mentioned that she might know someone who could assist with Ginny's project. She finished the letter promising to get in touch with her as soon as she could confirm if they could help. It was better than nothing and Ginny resolved to stop thinking about her project for now and concentrate on work. Her day was soon filled with lots of paperwork, finalising rosters and a trip to Gringotts. Waving goodbye to staff at the counter, Ginny was ready to return home when Hermione's owl dropped off another letter.

Thanking the owl, Ginny pocketed the letter and disaparted to the end of her street. She enjoyed the short walk to her front gate. Settling in for the evening she made a rather boring meal of soup and moved to the sitting room where she sipped a glass of wine. A book soon grabbed her attention and an hour passed. The wine had made her feel quite sleepy and she decided an early night was best. She was about to change into her pyjamas when she remembered the letter in her pocket. Hermione's second letter was short but mentioned she had found someone to give her guidance with the formula, one Severus Snape. Ginny sat down disbelieving that he would agree to help. For the most he had ignored her in potions classes and barely acknowledged her presence at Grimauld place however she was aware of his deep dislike of all things and persons related to Harry.

Ginny pondered how Hermione was in contact with their old Professor and in such a position to ask for his assistance. Maybe Hermione had collaborated with some of their Hogwarts professors in writing her book, or they had developed a friendship during the time before the final battle and the last thought which was shocking and quickly dismissed could there be a romance happening between the two? Ginny could not remember if Hermione had any current suitors as she did not seem interested in having a relationship, the death of Ron during the war and subsequent grieving had been hard for her and she now seemed so focused on her work. Ginny decided she must have a good gossip with her, missing Harry was no excuse for neglecting her friendships.

Resolved to send the stern Professor a letter tomorrow detailing her predicament Ginny thought to herself whats the worst that he could do. He couldn't remove points and she could handle his caustic comments. It was becoming a matter of pride that she complete this potion and if he was the means necessary so be it. She could of course simply wait until Hermione was free to help her but time was of the essence and really maybe the man wasn't as scary as she remembered. Besides she was getting ahead of herself he might straight off refuse to help or demand a ridiculous amount of galleons as payment.

Ginny drafted a quick letter in her head, turned off the lights with a simple nox and embraced sleep. She woke early the next morning and penned the letter about her project to Severus Snape. Finishing getting ready she grabbed a bowl of porridge that Charlotte had left for her one of the few meals her roommate could manage. Ginny had a bit of spare time before she was due to be at work so she bypassed her normal apparition point and took a longer walk enjoying the crisp air. The simple act helped her to relax and by the time she got to work she felt good. She had yet to think of Harry today which surprised her, maybe George was right she had to stop thinking that he was going to return any minute and try and make a life without him.

Hours flew by in the busy store, one employee was sick so Ginny pitched in at the register. As it was during school holidays there was a steady influx of children all eager to explore the store and spend galleons. Ginny escaped to her office upstairs for lunch enjoying the quiet yet she had no chance to do any paperwork as they required her back at the register.

Around four o'clock a group of young men entered the store, they spent a long time browsing and fiancéGinny ever the business woman approached them to see if they needed assistance. A tall man with sandy blonde hair began eagerly describing a product he'd heard of that he required to help pull a prank on a friend at work. Ginny knew the product and showed him the selection seeing that his friends had abandoned him at the store. She left the man to continue browsing after having a small chat, advising him of some new candies which were very popular that had some entertaining side effects perfect for a harmless prank.

Ginny returned to the register and was about to head back to her office seeing as it had quietened down when the man approached her. The other shop girl was manning the till but the man paused and asked for Ginny to serve him. She smiled and took over.

The man shifted around on his feet and cleared his throat a few times than spoke 'Thanks for your help before I think I have a good selection now' flashing her a stunning smile.

Ginny smiled and handed him the bag full of goodies 'Not a problem, happy to help' than feeling emboldened she flirted 'After all I'll probably have to help your prankee victim get revenge.'

'Well even better it will give me a chance to come back here for further retaliation' He grabbed the bag and looking down spied her engagement ring. He hesitated his smiled dropped and he left quickly with a simple thank you. Ginny sighed the few minutes of interaction had been pleasant. She felt irritation at being reminded of Harry, she had being aiming to go for a whole day.

Heading back to her desk she contemplated some of the order slips and decided to get ahead in her paperwork so she would have some spare time to spend in the lab tomorrow. Weasley Wizard Wheezes had recently expanded opening up more labs in the basement so Ginny was able to use one without the distraction of other people. George thought she was using it as a storage for filing and it was true their paperwork had taken up half of the room. She was meticulous in shrinking away the papers before experimenting and her charms had held for now. If her product worked and she felt confident to try and create any new jokes she would have to find more space.

Determined to free up some time Ginny worked away steadily, taking a short break she stretched and glanced over at the clock it was approaching six thirty in the evening. The staff had probably said goodbye and she had not heard them, George wasn't working today so there was no one to insist she finish for the day. Ginny packed away her things and went about setting the locking wards as she exited. She had yet to receive a reply from Professor Snape which was irritating, Hermione had implied that he lived nearby to Diagon Alley. Maybe it would take him a day or two to decide if he could spare any of his time.

Arriving home Ginny was greeted by Charlotte handing her a glass of wine, she declared that her day had been a disaster and she needed to commiserate with someone. Charlotte chatted going over her problems with the wedding planner and a difficult patient she had cared for that day. Ginny let her carry on giving the occasional nod happy to listen to someone else's troubles. They than cooked together, Ginny attempting to teach her some shortcuts in the kitchen Charlotte laughed her off stating she was a lost cause.

The busy day at work and glass of wine with a heavy dinner ensured another early night for Ginny. Bidding goodnight to Charlotte, she decided to have a bath before going to sleep. Relaxing in the enlarged tub, she twisted up her hair securing it with her wand after lighting a few candles and turning on the wireless. She had opened a window to let in some moonlight and ease the humidity in the room from the deliciously warm water. Closing her eyes she sank further into the water trying to let her troubles wash away.

Twenty minutes passed the wireless announcing it was now nine o'clock, Ginny opened her eyes only to be startled at the sight of a dark owl perching on the side of the tub, she accepted the letter but obviously had nothing for the owl as she was naked in the tub, it quickly departed. This embarrassed her a little but she knew its not as if the bird was reporting on her back to its owner, glad the bubbles were still voluminous in the water providing her with lots of coverage. Studying the envelope and the neat wax seal, Ginny opened it right then she was eager to see his reply. The note was formal and short he would visit her at the shop in two days time at precisely one o'clock, she was to have all her research and ingredients ready to brew. It abruptly ended with his signature.

She would be ready for him, she had a day and a half to get prepared. She would have to ensure that George was busy and did not seem him visit, there was no point in arousing his suspicions now. Ginny was surprised to find herself getting excited and a little nervous, she just hoped he would be able to assist her and the memory of his meanness was an exaggeration.

Hopping out of the tub she dried off, and hoped that she would be able to sleep and stop obsessing over this project that seemed to be taking on a life of its own. She summoned a book Charlotte had recommended and soon lost herself in the pages, willing her sleepiness to return. The book was a romance novel and the two characters quickly got involved in a passionate affair.

Ginny felt her face growing warm as the descriptions got more and more involved and heated. Deciding it wasn't helping she closed the book and willed herself to sleep, tossing and turning for quite a while. She found herself having a rather sensual dream which was new for her, obviously the result of her flirtation that day and reading the steamy book. She woke feeling rather irritable and unable to remember the end of her dream. Without thinking she stoked down the front of her body stopping below her belly button feeling foolish. Her body wanted something she just didn't know how to appease it. Looking at her clock she had an hour left before she had to get up, she relaxed back into her pillows trying to snooze half wishing she could return to her dream. Her alarm rang an hour later and Ginny found the extra hour had left her feeling refreshed and she forgot all about the dream.

Returning to work she had another busy day of paperwork and meetings to attend with George for a new supplier of basic ingredients. Haggling for a good price took up most of the afternoon and Ginny returned home that night exhausted. Charlotte was in a better mood and dragged her to the local pub for a nice meal. They gossiped away and Ginny recounted her story of the man flirting with her yesterday, when she realised she had not thought about Harry at all that day. She admitted this to Charlotte who wisely said nothing.

Charlotte disagreed with George badgering her about moving on and knew that Ginny had to come to this realisation in her own time, but was pleased this was a great start. She too wondered how Ginny would cope on her own once the wedding was over, George had a house nearby they were going to move into. Of course they would visit but she worried about Ginny getting lonely, she would just have to make sure they visited her regularly. Maybe they could surprise her with a familiar, a cute kitten could be great company.

Finishing their pub meals they soon walked back home, Ginny declined a chess match declaring another early night. She paced around her room feeling nervous about the prospect of having Severus Snape inspect her work tomorrow. She gave up walking, set her alarm a half hour earlier having come to the reasoning that hopefully it wouldn't take long and if he was too insufferable she would just abandon the project and turn the lab into another office. Conflict resolved she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this new chapter I am trying to put in a believable back story. Severus Snape will make his entrance next chapter and the sparks should fly. I know the title is terrible yet I am stumped trying to think of something witty. Maybe someone will have a suggestion for me at the end of the story? Thanks for reading! Oh and grammar is not my strong point so if there is any real obvious errors I am happy to have them pointed out so I can correct them. Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Ginny paced up and down her small lab, today was the day that Severus Snape would visit to oversee her new invention. She hoped for what felt like the fiftieth time that morning that he would be helpful, a thought one did not connect with the surly Professor. If Hermione was able to work with him and convince him to assist maybe he had changed since the war.

Ginny herself had changed since the war, her family often lamented how quiet and withdrawn she had become since the loss of her brothers and Harry's abandonment. Time had done little to heal her wounds, yet she felt some excitement with this project it giving her a sense of purpose she had being lacking.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she had a little under ten minutes before he was due to arrive. Feeling rather clever she had managed to convince George to go scouting for a new location for their second store guaranteeing he would be out of the store for the afternoon. She had offered to close up the store, encouraging him to take Charlotte out for a nice dinner and he had eagerly accepted the offer.

Drawing out her walk to the main entrance of the store Ginny decided to wait there as it would be common courtesy to meet and welcome him. She tried not to fidget, she was an adult now not waiting to receive detention at school. The door opened with a harassed looking mother being dragged by two young girls, Ginny smiled a greeting. She waited as the door closed but no one else entered. A few more minutes trickled by it was now five past one o'clock.

At ten past one Ginny gave up waiting by the door and wandered around the floor of the store staying close to the entrance so she would spot him when he entered. A quarter of an hour had now gone by and she gave up waiting, feeling defeated. He had worked for half his life at Hogwarts and teachers were known to be punctual.

Ginny tried to shake off the feeling of disappointment she would just need to have to keep trying to complete the project on her own. She walked downstairs to her lab, deciding she shouldn't waste any more of the day. She had brewed a sample this morning and applied a stasis charm, she might as well try tweaking the potion with some of the suggestions from Hermione.

The quietness of the room was soothing compared to the noise upstairs and laughter of customers. Ginny grabbed some gloves and popped on the apron she had borrowed and never returned from George featuring glittery writing stating kiss the chef, it still had the ability to make her giggle. Ginny studied some of the ingredients wondering which one she should try first, when she heard the distinct rustle of a heavy cloak and steps behind her.

Turning around Ginny gasping aloud as Severus Snape's form was now in front of her. He was a formidable sight in his buttoned up black robes, his looks had barely changed. The hooked nose was as prominent as ever however his hair no longer appeared greasy.

"Well Miss Weasley, it took you long enough to get here" Severus folded his arms glaring at his former student.

Ginny stared at him, unsure of when he had arrived and how he had located where her lab was. She retorted "I did not see you enter the store Sir and I have being waiting upstairs for over twenty minutes" she faulted before adding "Ah well thank you for coming I realise your time is valuable." She was pleased she had managed to get through part of her rehearsed speech. Her heart was pounding at the turn of events.

"Yes, it is valuable I'll give you two hours for this preposterous assignment. I suggest you spend your time and money on more valuable project such as security. I was able to enter the store and walk around without the hint of detection." Severus replied, a slight smirk at his lips.

Ginny gaped at him "We have numerous wards in place, you must have used a more complex disillusionment charm, besides I doubt you tried to steal anything as you would have being in for a real shock as we have some rather inventive anti-theft wards"

Once a month a teenager would attempt to steal some products only to walk away having to explain why the word thief was inked on their foreheads and large sirens sounded. That could have being amusing if Severus and attempted to take anything. He answered with silence.

Ginny motioned towards her cauldron and the array of ingredients "Well Sir I believe I have the base of the potion right, I just cant identify the right catalyst to change the structure in red hair." She went on to give a detailed explanation of her project, showing him her research and recipes for previous attempts. He read over her work in silence for a few minutes, took even longer to inspect the potion and the new ingredients.

"Before I assist you, I must understand why you are trying to invent this drivel? Why your basic idiot of the Longbottom variety can master a simple charm to change hair colour"

Ginny felt anger bristling through her "Well Sir not everyone is willing to aim a wand at their own hair and risk baldness, besides your missing the point this is harmless fun mainly aimed at children who as you know aren't brandishing wands spelling out workable incantations at such a young stage. Plus have you never wanted to play a joke on a friend?"

She faltered, how was she to know if Severus Snape had ever had a friend. Ginny began to fidget wishing she had brought a plain apron, she had wanted to appear professional yet the gaudy print was not helping. Was she to explain to the caustic man that this project had given her a new sense of purpose, that she wanted to prove to George that she belonged in his business and to honour the genius of Fred. She simply added "There are some personal reasons as well, so have you any suggestions?"

Severus sighed and returned to the cauldron. "Lets begin with tweaking the base, and try those two ingredients"

They spent the next hour working almost silently, she had to give him credit the man knew how his way around a cauldron. Ginny watched as his long fingers caressed an ingredient and he skilfully chopped it, his movements so precise. She was in charge of stirring he had recommended a complex new pattern that she was following and the consistency was now changing.

Severus moved behind her peering into the cauldron "Satisfactory, now I will add to the potion do not stop the stirring configuration it should require 16 full revolutions before we see if it will combine."

Ginny blushed but was thankful that all he could see was her back, his satisfactory comment was akin to a glowing praise. His presence felt large behind her and as he moved to add the ingredients the lab was indeed so small that he could only approach the cauldron from behind her, she went to move to the side but that still afforded him little room. He reached around her, she swore she could almost feel his breath over her ear, "Don't loose count Miss Weasley my times almost up."

Ginny had stirred sixteen times yet the potion did not change, disappointed she mentioned this to Severus. He resumed standing behind her inspecting the potion his hand briefly settled over hers as he took over the stirring rod "I will take over now."

Carefully side-stepping her old Professor, Ginny was surprised how flustered she felt from the innocent contact. His hand had felt amazingly warm and slightly rough from the odd callus. She almost tripped as she moved out the way, watching him work for a few minutes. It was now well past three o'clock, her two hours were over. Severus stopped stirring and inspected the potion.

"It needs to rest until tomorrow, than you can begin testing. I suppose you can mail me the results after all this is a highlight of my career. I might add it to my speech stoppering death and now hair colourist"

Severus than left the small lab Ginny followed wishing to say thank you but he had gone, his disillusionment charm already in place. Ginny cleaned up the lab, and reapplied charms to the filled paperwork that shared space in the lab making sure it was reduced to a fraction of its size, she didn't want anything damaging the new solution. She felt a little bit distracted unsure of how her time with the Professor had gone, whilst he had made a few derogatory marks on the whole he had being rather helpful.

The rest of the day appeared to drag, his presence had been so exciting. George bounced into her office eager to discuss a few sites he had liked and they chatted. He soon left to surprise Charlotte with a romantic dinner leaving Ginny to close the store, it could be quite eerie when it was empty of staff and customers. Perhaps the Professor had a point, they might need to improve the warding for the store.

Later that night Ginny readied herself for bed, she had plans to return to work early in the morning so she could begin testing of the potion. She had spent most of the evening trying to think of a way to say thank you to the stern Professor but so far had no ideas. Settling down in her comfortable bed she fell into a deep sleep.

A persistent tapping sound woke Ginny from her dream, she remembered only parts of it and was embarrassed to admit it had being quite sensual. Callused hands had roamed all over her body focusing on the her heat between her legs as she had worked in her lab stirring a cauldron. She had never done anything of the sort so her imagination was obviously working overtime.

Glancing at the clock she confirmed it was just after midnight, she flopped back on the bed eager to return to the dream shocking herself. The tapping continued, looking at the window a dark bird was waiting with a letter. Ginny popped out of bed recognising it as Severus Snape's owl wondering why he had sent a letter so late. She pondered why the owl hadn't simply delivered the letter through the slot in the front door but thinking of its owner he was not a man prone to politeness.

As she opened the window, the owl flew off leaving the letter on the sill. The letter was short stating I will be at the lab precisely at nine tomorrow, wait for me before you begin testing I have a new idea signed Severus Snape. How bizarre she lamented, why had he thought of her project this late at night when he had been so quick to make fun of it.

She returned to her warm cozy bed, remembering the feel of his hand and comparing it to her dream lover finding them unerringly similar. Ginny surmised maybe George was right it was time to move on from waiting for Harry if a slight touch from her former sour teacher could leave her senses tingling. Thinking of Harry was like getting hit by a cold shower, she had done so well over a day had gone by without the thought of him. She touched the cool ring twisting it around her finger, sure the time would come soon enough when she would be confident in the decision to remove it.

* * *

A/N: Well he's arrived. I don't think he would look good as a blonde :) Thanks for reading, as always happy to hear suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ginny arrived at work early keen to set up her work station for the potion before Severus arrived. Walking down the stairs to her lab she almost collided with George, he too was checking on a project. George waxed lyrical about the restaurant he had taken Charlotte last night hinting that she might want to try it with a date. Ginny moved to change the topic, bringing it back to work informing him she would be busy with paperwork for most of the day which immediately made his eyes glaze over, he soon made excuses to leave her too it heading up to the main floor.

Despite Ginny's early start she had been unable to procure a new apron so was left with her kiss the chef gaudy print. The Professor hadn't mentioned it yesterday and there was little she could do about it now. She set up the workstation and waited patiently for him to arrive eager to remove the stasis spell on the potion to see how it had changed.

At precisely nine o'clock she heard a sharp rap at the door followed by it seemingly opening of its own accord. Severus Snape soon appeared before her dressed in his trademark black, buttoned securely up to his neck.

"Well Miss Weasley, I see you got my letter. I had a thought last night that might improve your potion and increase its shelf life. Not that I want my name attached to this drivel but seeing as I spent a few hours on it yesterday we should perfect it" He then gave a short explanation of his ideas.

Ginny fought to suppress a smile, he may have insulted her yesterday ridiculing why she would even be trying to make this potion but it had obviously stayed with him after he left. She thought it wise not to point this out, intrigued to see if his new suggestions would help.

They turned to the potion removing the stasis spell, it had thickened slightly and was now a deep rich colour. They worked for the next hour preparing ingredients. Severus than began experimenting, two hour raced by and he was still not happy with the consistency. Ginny glanced at her clock, it was now after midday and her small breakfast had long since disappeared, her stomach grumbling.

Last night she had managed to fit in some baking, as she often like to bring in treats for the staff at work. She thought longingly of the blueberry muffins sitting in a basket in her office. Unsure of how to broach the subject, she tried to remember if she had ever seen the Professor eat. At Hogwarts she had not made it a habit to look at the high table at meals and there had been those pesky vampire rumours at one stage.

Severus looked up from the cauldron, his deep voice cutting through the silence "I suggest we break for some lunch soon, this is almost ready for the final ingredient"

"Would a sandwich be acceptable? We could have lunch in my office" Ginny liked the small cafe down the street it had good takeaway lunches. The least she could do was offer him a decent meal. Severus gave a slight nod, Ginny wondered where had learnt these new manners, trying not to smile he was being almost polite today. She left him working in the lab as she headed down the street to the cafe grabbing a few sandwiches and some drinks.

The sandwiches soon disappeared, the rumours were unfounded Severus appeared to have a healthy appetite. Ginny felt slightly embarrassed having grown up with six brothers she should have remembered how much a man could eat. They had being eating in her office since breaking for lunch, the room whilst considerably larger in size than the lab felt infinitely smaller as they were seated opposite each other at her desk.

Ginny remembered the muffins she baked yesterday and luckily they were still in her office as she had yet to take them to the staff room. Maybe that would appease the hungry man until they finished the lab work for the day. She left the desk collecting the basket nervous about offering the Professor something she had cooked. She discarded this as a silly notion they had effectively being brewing together for two days, he was a much milder version of the ogre she remembered from her Hogwart's days.

Presenting the basket to Severus, he removed a muffin seemingly enjoying the sweet snack. Ginny was pleased, than had a lightening stroke of brilliance this was the perfect way she could say thank you. He had refused the payment of galleons yesterday and did not elaborate on why he had agreed to assist her. She was sure there was some Slytherin motivation behind his assistance. Ginny was convinced this was a good idea when she saw him reach into the basket for a second muffin.

They soon returned to the lab, enough time had now passed for the final ingredient to be added. The colour changed and Severus almost appeared to smile but it came across as a strained grimace, it was now complete. He came over to check her note keeping for the potion and couldn't find any faults.

Ginny realised there time was over, the base was finished she now just had to trial the potion with the separate hair colours. Gathering her courage she turned to him and started her thank you speech just as the charm containing her boxes of filling lifted. The resulting expansion of a number of boxes startled her and pushed her forwards into the potions master. She gripped his upper arms to keep from knocking him over. She studied his face, he was not the most attractive man with his pale appearance and hooked nose yet it was fairly line free and added to his uniqueness.

"I won't bother lecturing you, except to say what type of idiot keeps a collection of paperwork near an area where you use an open flame! If your going to keep working here move this rubbish at once. Unless you wish to delay your trials by waiting days to brew this potion again?" He was rather kind about it, she realised now how a mishap could have easily occurred.

"Well I'll be leaving now, make sure you don't rush the trials" He cleared his throat a few times "Ah Miss Weasley, release me this instant."

She released her hold staggering backwards embarrassed to have held onto him for so long, what had she been thinking? His arms had felt muscular under the thick black robe and she had felt dwarfed by his height and presence, looking into his eyes she had felt lost in the moment. Maybe some of the brewing fumes had addled her brain.

The boxes were still in the way so she almost landed in a heap on top of them but Severus grasped her back upright. Brandishing his wand a quick incantation later and the boxes were once again a minuscule size. Ginny was now able to stand on her feet and he promptly turned and left, she could hear him muttering about foolish wand waving.

As soon as the door was closed she could hold it in no longer and giggled, walking to the desk sinking into a chair. It had been a strange few days, she could honestly say it was the most alive she had felt in months. She could only imagine what he now thought of her. Determined to ignore the last few minutes he had truly been a great help and she was eager to begin testing the potion. However it would have to wait for tomorrow as she still had some actual work to do for the day, besides George might begin to wonder why she was spending so much time in the basement.

Returning home that night, she headed straight to the bookshelf grabbing a few cookbooks. She was determined to find a new recipe for a sweet treat that she could bake to send as a thank you gift. After all she thought what did she have to lose.

Thinking back to the moment before had abruptly left the lab, she knew her touch had perturbed him. Grasping his arms had been an innocent gesture similar to when he had directer her stirring skills the previous time they brewed together. It was unnerving to still be thinking about his touch, and Ginny wondered why she was still contemplating their limited interactions. She decided it was futile to ponder any further on it and got to work looking for the perfect recipe.

A decadent chocolate tart stood out from her collection of books and she resolved to make it the next day. Ginny feel asleep with a smile on her face, this project was working out better than she had hoped. After all she had successfully gone a full two days without thinking of her absent fiancé and proved that she had some imagination to prove the she belonged working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

A/N: Is this new title better? I am still stumped. Hope you liked the new chapter it will move quickly from here. Any suggestions on what else Ginny should cook for him? Assuming he doesn't blast it straight away :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ginny peered into the oven, it was to risky at this stage to open the door. Baking Macaron shells is delicate business. It had been two weeks since Severus Snape had assisted her to complete the base for her hair colour changing potion. The trials were proving promising, all hair colours were now susceptible. In a few weeks she was confident she would be able to experiment on human hair. Luckily most of the workers were happy to test experimental products such was the nature of working for George.

Ginny had found since her recent brewing efforts that she had a new sense of energy. She was determined to keep sending the Professor treats she had baked as a personal way of saying thank you. So far nothing had been returned and he had sent no word to say if he received them which was frustrating. However she knew he was a difficult man, she expected he might never reply to her letters. Hell he probably didn't even try the goods she was mailing him perhaps simply vanishing them. Yet she felt compelled to continue so far she had sent brownies, cookies, muffins and today she was showing off her considerable skills by making salted caramel macarons.

She had fallen in love with baking again and had also taken to sending treats to her family and friends. They had in turn sent letters telling her how delicious everything was which was pleasing but Ginny couldn't help but think how nice it would be to receive some correspondence from the Professor. Peeking a look at the oven the shells were looking excellent, just the right amount of feet and perfect looking domes.

Feeling pleased with her efforts she took them out and set to cool, she decided to leave it to the old fashioned way a cooing charm might cause them to crack. Ginny set about making the filing and hummed along to the wireless blaring away. A little while later she assembled the delicate biscuits, placing them in some spare boxes she had borrowed from work and adding some careful charms to prevent them spoiling and getting damaged in flight.

Satisfied with her efforts she readied the boxes for delivery one for George, one to Hermione who had just returned from her latest jaunt and lastly to Severus Snape. She repeated the same short note of thank you however feeling daring she added a line, asking if he had any requests. Her poor owl was getting quite the workout with her increased correspondence. A few simple spells cleaned the kitchen, and Ginny headed to her study to look over her paperwork for the trials. She was becoming a bit of a workaholic, smiling at the thought.

* * *

On a gusty wednesday Ginny finished early and decided on a nice long walk, without thinking she soon found herself in a familiar neighbourhood. It was an area which she had known well when she and Harry were together. Her feet walked of their own accord in less than a minute she would be at the old muggle coffee shop they used to frequent. Had it only been less than a month ago when she had sat forlornly in a chair as tea soaked into her coat.

As she turned to walk down the narrow lane, a dogs barking made her halt. A large dog, was heading towards her straining on its lead. It was hard to make out the owner as he stuck to the shadows of the awnings, she believed they must be using a charm to blend out of sight. Ginny had no desire to be jumped on by some slobbering dog or deal with the owner who might be an unsavoury character if they required a disillusionment simply to walk a pet. So she ducked into the nearest shop, which turned out to be a darkly lit lingerie store.

Walking amongst the racks she blushed looking at all the delicate scraps of silk. She thought of her belongings all of which were rather plain garments. A lacy white number caught her eye and before she knew it she was at the register ready to buy it along with a few other sets. She managed quite well with muggle money thanks to regular sojourns with Hermione.

Leaving the shop with her new purchases beautifully wrapped in a colourful bag, she began walking home forgetting all about the coffee shop and the strange man walking his dog.

Arriving at home she put away her new purchases, wondering why she had bought the frivolous items when there was no one to actually see her in them. This was a dangerous topic as in the last few weeks she had thought of Harry so infrequently and it was becoming harder and harder to remember the happy times she had shared with him. The engagement ring felt heavy on her finger and she realised she could stand to wear it no longer, taking it off she placed it in her jewellery box feeling like a weight lifted right off her shoulders.

Ginny was due to see Hermione on the weekend and the rest of the week flew by. Work was going well, employees were commenting on how happy she looked and the trial was running smoothly. The only thing wrong this Saturday morning was her cheesecake it was simply not setting properly, thus she was on to her second attempt. It it cracked again she was ready to give up. She had settled on a rich lemon blueberry filling.

Her second attempt looked good, she could identify the delicate lemon fragrance in the air. She called for her owl, who was dismayed to see he was due to deliver another large box luckily Ginny was becoming excellent at weightless charms. Severus Snape had still not sent a reply but she was not deterred. She was going to grill Hermione about him tonight to see how she had managed to get him to agree to help her.

Hermione who was currently staying at her parent house welcomed her inside, the pair were long overdue for a meeting. They decided to order pizza takeaway, something Ginny had never done before enjoying the muggle novelty. Hermione launched into telling her all about how her new book was coming along and a bit on her recent travels. Ginny was appreciative, nodding in all the right places glad to hear how how well she was doing.

The night was beautiful and warm for the time of the year so they decided to eat al fresco in her parents lushly appointed gazebo. Hermione's parents owned a championship dog who enviously watched them enjoy the cheesy pizza. They managed to drink half the bottle of wine before they got down to the serious task of gossiping.

Ginny updated her on all the happenings in the Weasley family, recounting some humorous stories related to George and Charlotte's upcoming wedding. Hermione interrupted her "Oh Ginny I am sorry I completely forgot about your budding potion project. How did you go with Snape's assistance? I am afraid he owed me big time so I hope he was helpful. I mean the mans a little less starchy these days but he can still be quite difficult."

Smiling Ginny agreed it was a fairly accurate summary of the man she had recently worked with. "Thanks Hermione it was a big help, he wasn't half as bad as I remembered, I mean its not like he could take away house points was it. The potions working well, actually I must return your books although I might require them a little longer. I am still in the trial phase, it might yet need a little tweaking."

She went on to give a detailed description of the base, and the suggestion of their old professor that had extended the shelf life and efficacy of the ingredients. She promised to send Hermione a sample when it was deemed safe. Hermione was so pleased for her, she just wished she'd been able to help her further, generously offering her services if she required them in the future.

Deciding it was time for desert, Hermione brought out the ruined cheesecake Ginny had made that morning commending her on how great it tasted exclaiming how the lemon stood out. Ginny reminded her it did not look perfect but was glad the flavouring had turned out right.

"I have actually noticed a box or two of your deserts this week on Snape's desk. I swear he even looked a little heavy in the face today, he must be enjoying your treats as much as I am" Hermione commented.

Ginny was taken back, why was Hermione visiting the Professor so often but strangely pleased that meant he hadn't just vanquished them on first sight he might actually be enjoying them. She couldn't help but ask "Hermione are you and the Professor involved? I mean its just how did you come to work together and have him in the position to owe you a favour?"

Hermione laughed suddenly, almost spitting out the cheesecake she had just bitten into. "Oh Ginny, you sure can make me laugh! We worked together during those few weeks before the final battle and I was no longer afraid of him. Professor McGonagall suggested he would make a great editor for my work on the textbook and well I badgered him until he agreed. Mind you he's a Slytherin so I'm sure he will require something of me one day. Plus he does have me to thank for his familiar"

Ginny nodded, they Slytherins known for there cunning. She was surprised to hear the Professor had a pet.

"You see mums dog over there, well they left her with me one month whilst they were on holidays. As you know I have only ever owned Crookshanks and well he's vastly different to a dog suffice to say I needed some help as I too was due away for a few days." Hermione stopped to take another bite unable to resist the delicious desert.

Delving back into her story Hermione explained that she was so busy getting ready for her holiday she forgot to organise a sitter for the dog, however had a great idea a house elf might be able to help. She had long since made peace with the fact that house elves were content with there servitude in the magical world and did not wish to change.

Hermione finished her story "I saw Snape before my departure and well I asked for his elf to look after the dog and left too quickly for him to say no."

Ginny gaped at Hermione, she certainly had some confidence to visit Snape at his home and foist a dog onto him for the duration of two days.

Hermione continued "Well I felt so guilty, I returned home early to take care of the dog. Snape promised me the elf had taken care of her whilst closing the door in my face and I thought nothing of it for a few weeks until mum became hysterical, the dog was pregnant."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh, it sure was an interesting tale.

"Mother was rather upset you see they were going to breed her with another pure bred and well it happened when she was in his care. She managed to find all the puppies home bar one, so she thought it fitting that Snape look after him. He threatened to use him as an ingredient or target practice but months later he's still at his house, I swear he dotes on him. We have a rather strange friendship now, don't get me wrong he is still caustic and rude most of the time but he's also intelligent and I appreciate his honesty"

The pair retired inside to play a round of wizards chess, winning a round each. It was getting quite late as Ginny prepared to aparate home Hermione brought up the subject of her missing engagement ring.

"I wanted so much to believe at the start he would be back in a few days but it's morphed into months and now look its going to be over two years with no word not even a letter. I can't wait for him to return to start my life, I am determined to move forward. This project and its success has sparked something inside me, I wont rely on someone else to make me happy I have to do it for myself." Ginny explained.

It felt good to discuss with Hermione, she was one of her closest girlfriends and she too had been abandoned by Harry. Her friend simply nodded and enveloped Ginny in a hug.

"I can only imagine how hard it is for you, I mean the war and its losses are still hard to think about but life does go on. It is good to see you with a zest for life again. When … well if Harry returns he will just have to understand."

They said there goodbyes, Ginny was glad they'd had good chat it was just what she needed.

Returning to her home she stopped at her owls stand, leaving a few treats for when he returned. She really ought to give the poor thing a rest. Looking at the fish shaped treats, she had another lightbulb moment. If Snape really did have a familiar, a dog no less who he doted on, well she could simply bake something for the dog. The only problem was what did one put in a treat? She would have to visit Hermione's mother for a recipe.

The next morning Ginny was making a fry up for sunday breakfast being a helpful roommate as Charlotte had just returned home from a night shift. She let Charlotte chatter about her night, nodding at the right moments as she finished plating their meals.

Charlotte soon began yawning and Ginny refused her offer to help clean up and demanded she go to bed, sure that she would want to be fresh for her plans with George later. Charlotte was only too happy to head to bed, giving her a hug to thank her for the yummy meal. As she left the kitchen she remembered she had picked up a letter addressed to Ginny at the front door. Mentioning it to Ginny she left it on the table.

Glancing at the envelope, she recognised the handwriting as none other then her old Professor. Ginny gleefully opened it, eager to see what he would have to say, to finally have him respond was a little thrilling. It was a very short note simply detailing needs more zest followed by his signature.

Ginny began laughing, how like him to point out what needed to be improved. She wondered if the dog biscuits would get even more of a response, she certainly hoped so. She wasn't ready to forger about he Professor just yet, indeed sparing with him could be quite exciting.

* * *

A/N: I am in the middle of a cold so hope it's not too muddled. Its has taken me longer than I thought to get them together but anticipations half the fun right? I promise it gets steamy soon :) Happy to hear any comments or suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bone shaped biscuits filled the white box, Ginny had spend the whole morning agonising on wether to send them or not. After all the sour man might not appreciate the gesture. Hermione's mother had been overjoyed to share her recipes, and had confidently informed her that no dog could resist these bites.

Ginny summoned her owl and before she could change her mind she sent them off to Severus with short note.

_I believe I owe your recent assistance in part to your dog, so I hope he enjoys these puppy only treats. Yours Sincerely, _

_ Ginevra Weasley._

With that task over she was able to concentrate on her work, and sure enough the day passed quickly. George and Charlotte were due over for dinner so she was able to sneak away early to put on a nice meal.

As they entered the kitchen she was putting the final touches on her casserole dish. Hugs were exchanged and they got down to the serious task of enjoying Ginny's meal. They chatted easily as usual, with George offering to help clean up and serve desert.

Ginny was suspicious he was being very helpful tonight, she wondered what favour he was buttering her up for. She soon found out.

"Now Ginny, it has come to my recent attention that you are officially a free woman and well I have the perfect man for you to meet. No pressure or anything I mean we shall have a great single table at the wedding for you to pick from no doubt, but you might want to get in some dating before then" George smiled hopefully at her.

Ginny laughed, all of her other brothers would be happy to lock her up away from boys but here was George telling her to get out there.

"Thanks George for ah noticing, but I think I will just take my time and see if theres anyone I wish to date first. But rest assured if I ever want to be set up on a blind date you'll be the first person I ask" Ginny politely declined, yes she may have taken off Harry's ring but she was not ready to go out with the first man she saw. She was sure George wouldn't respect her wishes and was probably planning her first date. She would just have to think of some inventive excuses to get out of anything he organised.

The next morning Ginny received a letter from Severus. Direct as always, he requested the recipe for the dog biscuits. It was quite the compliment, Ginny happily copied down the instructions and sent them off, she was pleased she had finally been able to send a personal thank you that was well received.

George bounded into her office that afternoon seemingly full of good cheer. They talked shop for a little bit before he casually invited her to dinner with Charlotte at the pub that night to say thank you for all her recent baking efforts. Ginny happily accepted, it was nice to have a rather full social calendar, after all she had grieved long enough over her failed engagement.

George shooed her out of her office, telling her to head home to get ready and collect Charlotte. Ginny had done enough work that day and was ahead in her paperwork so she popped home to wait for her roommate. Charlotte was also home early and told Ginny to take her time in getting dressed.

Ginny suddenly felt suspicious, why did she have to get ready if they were simply heading to the pub. She asked Charlotte who was rather quiet but quickly changed the subject. She didn't want to be rude and cancel so she decided to go ahead and see just what they were up to.

An hour later she found out, at their table sat a handsome young man. His name was Peter and he was a cousin of one of George's school friends, he had recently moved to the area and was keen to make new friends. He was polite, friendly and utterly boring. Ginny could have killed George but his heart was in the right place, and luckily Peter turned out to be a lovely young man and they were able to chat freely as a group.

After they finished dinner George grabbed Charlotte for a dance leaving them alone at the table. Peter smiled at Ginny, nervously clearing his throat a few times. She didn't wish to see him struggle to invite her to dance but she really had no interest, she'd rather be working on her hair colouring potion. Ginny made a flimsy excuse so she could leave.

Peter grabbed her hand as she made to exit it felt quite sweaty, mentioning how great it had being to meet her and that he might send an owl her way if she didn't mind. Ginny could only smile, she was out of practice George was right.

Returning to the store she went to her lab, put on her apron and got to work. Peter's touch had done nothing for her but his interest has helped her self confidence. Thinking of innocent touches she remembered how hers had burned as she had gripped the Professor arms when she almost fell on him. Banishing the strange thought she was sure it had something to do with nerves on the day and nothing more. Her heart rate had increased simply because the man was intimidating.

* * *

The end of the week quickly approached and Ginny had a dilemma Peter had sent her a lovely letter asking her out for dinner. She had no idea how to pen a letter to decline and it was rather flattering. She had been a great flirt when she was at Hogwarts now she was struggling over how to turn down a date.

Mulling over her parchment, Ginny heard a knock at her door. Most employees had the tendency to barrel in and pepper her with questions so she was surprised to look up and see Severus Snape. She could do little more than gape at him, then remembering her manners she motioned him inside.

"Miss Weasley"

"Professor"

The two stared at each other, it seemed he did not want to volunteer his reason for visiting her.

"Hmm what can I do for you?" she enquired.

"I have come to solicit some advice. That recipe you gave me, I have tried it multiple times and made some minor adjustments and still it does not appear to match the ones you sent. Since I was in the area I thought you might be willing to help."

Ginny was flummoxed how could he not master a simple recipe and how exactly did he expect her to help, her office obviously lacked a kitchen.

"Of course I can help Professor, but ah how? Do you want to observe me cooking a batch…" Ginny trailed off.

"Yes I suppose that would be easiest. When are you available?" Severus replied, she could see he was visibly uncomfortable standing in her office.

"After work is good, I should be done in a couple of hours" That would give her plenty of time to mentally prepare before seeing him again.

"Agreed, I will come back in two hours and we can aparate from here"

Severus left without waiting for her reply, his heavy outer robes trailing past the doorway then he was gone.

Sinking back into her chair Ginny stared at the doorway for a few minutes thinking of the bizarre interaction, before brushing off her dazed state getting back to the work in front of her. She would be ready before he returned. In all the excitement Peters letter was left unanswered.

Severus's house appeared to be just an ordinary house, if rather plain. The inside was well kept and impersonal, there were no paintings or pictures adorning the stark walls. Ginny wondered if had recently moved in. He led her to his kitchen. It was still very quiet and awkward between them. She let him rummage around the cupboards bringing out all the ingredients.

They all appeared to be in order, however his flour was missing a rising agent. That was easily fixed so she advised him to add the extra ingredient. She watched him mix together the dry and wet ingredients, he was so precise and methodical. However, the batter was close to being over-mixed so she stopped him.

"Well Miss Weasley your instructions said to throughly mix, I would suggest it needs another 6 full turns until its precisely mixed"

"Yes Sir, but well each batter is different but just by sight it appears well mixed, it will affect the rise if you over-beat" Ginny was confident in her baking skills and was going to stand by her opinion.

A grunt was his only reply but he followed her and stopped mixing. He moved to roll out the batter into shapes. Ginny moved forward to help, shaping them into little bones. Severus carefully watched her hand movements than began copying them. They soon had two full trays.

"Well Sir, this is the correct consistency, now you just need to be careful with the heat in your oven."

Looking at the oven it wasn't even turned on. Ginny smiled trying to imagine him flicking his wand at the trays trying to bake them, no wonder they had not turned out. Wizards were always quick to bypass some of the most simple steps.

She showed Severus how to use the oven, but a whispered spell got it to the right degree in seconds. Trays now in place they had to wait for twenty minutes. She had no desire to sit silently in his kitchen studying the oven but it appeared he thought it a great idea.

"Sir have you ever heard the expression a watched pot never boils"

"Do I look like a man that people tell asinine expressions too" His raised eyebrow completing the look. Ginny resisted the temptation to smile.

"Fine, we shall retire to the library for the meantime. I suppose I can beat you in a game of chess in less than twenty minutes" He showed her to a comfortable room filled with books and a chess set dominating one wall. They sat opposing each other, the board well worn. The Professor had obviously not heard how well the Weasley's faired at chess not that she was going to inform him, she relished the element of surprise.

Twenty minutes passed in a blur, the ovens alarm ringing in the background. They were in a stalemate on the chess board it was Ginny's turn and she was still deciding on her move. She almost had him where she wanted him, scared and overprotective of certain pieces.

The spell was broken by the shrill sound, they abandoned the table to check on the trays and Ginny's advice had worked they appeared perfect. Severus left them cooling on a rack, offering Ginny a glass of red wine as they returned to the board.

An hour had now passed and Severus was aware he was in trouble. One should never underestimate an opponent, especially a Weasley. Ginny mapped out her next few moves in her head and was confident she was going to win, feeling daring she broke the silence.

"Well Sir, we could make this game more interesting. A wager if you like, the looser has to cook the winner dinner" dared Ginny.

"Rather confident aren't you, well your on. I'm partial to a beef wellington"

Ginny laughed trust him to pick such a difficult and involved meal. Three moves later Ginny was declared the winner. He simply glared at her, he had been sure she was bluffing.

He walked her to the front gate where she could safely disparate from.

"Well Sir, say seven next week? That dinner suggestion sounds perfect." With a crack she was gone, although all weekend she wished she had stayed to see the reaction on his face, she was going to enjoy the rematch next week.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea what wizards kitchens look like so I have improvised to suit my story. Anyone liking my little story? I know he's a bit soft but he's my Snape. Sorry about the spelling in last chapter my puppy likes to help me type. Next chapter will be a bit more adult :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The clock hands seemed to be moving quicker than should be allowed. Ginny was unaccustomedly nervous, it was the fourth weekly dinner she was having with Severus Snape. She had lost the chess game last week, thus it had been her turn to cook. All of his meals had so far been impeccable, the man certainly knew his seasonings.

After she made the wager she had hesitated before returning to his house not sure if he would honour the bet, but he had been true to his word and she had been allowed entry to his home. He had even set the table for the occasion, the conversation over the delicious meal however was stilted and rather quiet. Ginny found she liked it after growing up in such a noisy household it was nice to experience something different.

A chess game soon followed and a pattern was set, the loser of the match was the next to cook the following week. They were both competitive players and seemed to relish the challenge of trying to beat each other. Conversing became easier, his interjections now seeming more witty than scathing.

Over a month they had slowly learnt more about each other. After the final battle Severus had hung up his teaching robes and now had a lucrative job as a potion consultant which may have accounted for his improved mood. Ginny spoke about her work and family however the topic of Harry never came up. She was sure he had read the papers over the years all questioning where Harry was and what had become of his bride to be. It had been months since any reporters had contacted her to find out any information.

Ginny's wards alarmed, Severus must have arrived. It was the first time he had come to her quaint house, and luckily Charlotte was away for the weekend on holiday. She had yet to inform any family members or friends that she had been spending time with her old Professor. Ginny was sure no one would understand how she could voluntarily spend time with and enjoy his company. Besides there was nothing to tell, it was simply two people sharing a meal and playing a fierce game of chess.

She let him in showing him where he could hang his travelling cloak. Guiding him to the dinning room she went to fetch him a glass of red wine. She dared not have another until she was sure the cooking technique she had used worked, she required her full wits to make sure the meal turned out. Severus had not requested a specific menu so she had spent most of the week struggling to think of what to cook. She had finally settled for the complex dish of a confit of duck.

Together they enjoyed a salad entree, followed by the poultry dish and a light desert. Severus made no comment but showed his appreciation with empty plates. After dinner they retired to her living room where she had set up a chess board. It was an informal setup and it was somewhat amusing to see him sitting stiff and reserved in her comfy overstuffed lounge chair. He had drawn the line when she offered him a coffee the cup reading Gryffindor's rule, his deathly glare causing her to giggle as she switched it to a plain mug.

Before she took her first turn Ginny remembered she had something important to show him. She excused herself for a minute, heading into her office to grab a vial of the potion he had helped her perfect. She was currently in the second week of human trials and she was eager to show off the product to him. Settling on the blonde colour she tipped back the vial of the sweet tasting fluid.

Glancing at the mirror, she definitely appeared different. The icy blonde hue did not suit her complexion nor the fine smattering of freckles upon her nose. The trial was a definite success however, her whole head of hair had changed colour simultaneously and hopefully it should wear off after one hour leaving no damage.

Gazing at her reflection she suddenly felt shy about showing the results to Severus unsure if he would mock her. She was proud of her achievement though and he had played a role in it so she decided not to hide out for the hour.

Walking into the room, she saw his eyes widen as he took in he altered appearance.

"I am on the second week of testing, first time trying the blonde colour. I might just make it permanent" she teased.

"While I am glad to see my time was not entirely wasted, that is not your best colour. Now lets get down to the serious task of my winning, I think you are about due to bake another cheesecake" Severus replied. Ginny couldn't help but grin he had been almost polite with his criticism.

Time flew by as they played two chess games, winning one each Ginny declared the evening a draw walking Severus to her front door. As he collected his coat Ginny wasn't sure how to broach the topic of exactly who's turn it was to host next week, that was if he wanted to continue growing their unusual friendship.

"Well that was an adequate meal, I will give you another chance to impress me next week" spoke Severus, it would have been a flirtatious comment coming from anyone else.

Ginny couldn't help but feel satisfied, adequate was a glowing reference from the taciturn man plus she was pleased he was acknowledging their standing date. She nodded, her mind already scrambling to think of a recipe to impress him.

"Well good night than Professor, I am confident I can rustle up another adequate meal" She was slowly loosing her nervousness around him.

He raised his eyebrow in reply, securing his travelling cloak before heading to the door. He stopped and turned to talk to her yet something distracted his attention and Ginny felt her breathing become erratic as he reached a hand out to lightly stroke her hair which had returned to its vibrant red colour.

"Much better" his rich voice and innocent touch inflaming Ginny's senses. She had not wanted to admit it but she was unable to deny the growing attraction she felt towards him. Without thinking she leaned towards him, looking up she gently brushed his lips with a kiss.

Severus responded by grabbing her hair aligning their heads, and deepening the kiss. Ginny gasped at his questing tongue enjoying the exquisite sensation. They moved passionately together not noticing when they bumped against the wall, Ginny greedily wrapping her arms around him.

Severus broke the connection, breathing heavily "What of you and Potter?"

Hearing her former partners name was a sobering thought she owed it to Harry to let him know she was no longer his partner, in truth she hadn't been for a long time. "I have not seen nor heard from him in over two years, we have ceased out engagement. I am a free woman." Ginny wanted him to stop talking and get back to kissing her.

"Good" Severus untangled himself from Ginny and than he was gone leaving her to sink against the door still in a dazed state. There was such chemistry between them and it was true she was a free woman why shouldn't she explore this new connection between them.

Ginny returned to her living room, packing away her chess set in an attempt to distract herself. She was not sure how she was going to wait the rest of the week to see him again. His simple comment she was taking as a positive sign.

Since Harry had left Ginny had slowly become quieter and less inclined to gossip about her relationships with her girlfriends due to the topic being so painful. Now she wished she had someone to confide in about this exciting development. Maybe Charlotte would be a good listener and she had never met Severus nor learnt from him which was even better, as long as she promised not to inform George.

Thinking of Harry reminded her of the ring sitting in her jewellery box. She had not bothered to send a letter to him in months as he always returned the letter unopened and she had felt forlorn at his refusal to communicate. She owed it to him to let him know that she was ready to move on and no longer thought of him as her partner.

Placing the ring in the parchment she struggled to think of what to write before settling on a simple line. She thought of writing about her feelings and providing an explanation but really it was something that needed to be done face to face if they ever met again.

_Harry,_

_ This belongs to you._

_ Ginny _

She debated adding a sentiment but nothing seemed appropriate. Thinking back to their union they had not been ready for that level of commitment at such a young age. Harry had offered to end engagement before he left on his journey but she had laughed it off so sure of their love. However time and distance proved they were not meant to be, she was sure he would know how difficult it had been to send the ring back.

Adding some charms to the envelope Ginny felt reassured that the ring would reach him no matter where he was in the world. Summoning her owl Ginny felt a weight lift off her shoulders as she sent the letter, and a sense of anticipation for when she next saw Severus Snape.

* * *

A/N: Finally they are giving into their attraction :) This one was hard to write but it's time for Ginny to feel some happiness again.

P.S. Thanks for the nice reviews. More to come soon.


End file.
